The power of frineds
by fashiongirl97
Summary: What happens when two people destined to be together are separated? when one of them had to leave? when the forces that divide them are too strong for them to fight alone? The power of friends could prove stronger than anyone ever imagined...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ashes to Ashes**

**I wrote this over a year ago, hope you like it. I want to quickly say when I wrote it I had never seen LOM. Hope it's ok, excuse the spelling/grammar. **

**Enjoy….**

Alex sat there, looking aimlessly at the glass of white wine that had been sat in front of her for the last half hour.

It had been nearly 3 weeks since that cold December eve when she had said her last goodbye to Gene. The idea of heaven being a pub to most would fill them with joy, but for Alex, what is heaven without someone to share it with. It may well be a pub, but Alex had hardly had a drink or bite to eat in the last few weeks. Her face was pale, her make-up washed off and her hair tied back. "Y'all rite ma'am?" questioned Shaz, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine thanks Shaz, don't you worry about me. You all right?" replied the older woman.

"Not really ma'am, me and Chris had another tiff again. It's all we seem to do these days."

"What was it about?" Questioned Alex although she already knew what the younger woman was going to say. Chris would have said something stupid again as usual . Although the pair fought, Shaz and Chris were perfect for each other. HE had changed so much since they had gotten together. His IQ had most likely doubled; he had become less of a typical 80's masojanistic man and more of a pleasant man. Shaz had become much more layed back and nearly always had a smile on her face.

"What is it always about? He opened his mouth without thinking what was gonna come out."

"Go, sit with him. Let him know he is forgiven, because before you know it, one of you will be gone before you get the chance to tell the other how you feel."

"Like you and the Guv, Ma'am?" Shaz regretted saying it as soon as the words had left her mouth. Alex looked around the pub, attempting to dodge th question. Looking at the rest of the team she saw Ray trying and failing to chat up the girl on the other side of the bar, who was having none of it. This was to the amusement of Sam, Annie and Chris who were in fits of laughter at the table behind. Yet they somehow managed to keep a straight face every time Ray turned around, edging him on and telling him that she was definitely interested. "You miss him don't you ma'am."

"Yeah, yeah I really do."

"That night, 3 weeks ago when we came here, i…I somehow knew that the Guv couldn't come in. But, I honestly thought tht he was going to let you stay with him. God we all knew that he fancied you from the very start, and I suppose I'd never seen him that happy. When they all first came down from Manchester, the guv was so glum. His wife had left him and we all thought that Sam had died. But when you came he changed, he was a better DCI and, well it was asif you were his little project."

Shaz stopped. She looked at Alex, tears were running down her face as she put her head in her hands. Alex had never known that she meant that much to him. Shaz bent down in front of her and began to hug her.

"Cummon Ma'am." Shaz said as she took Alex up to her room. They sat on the sofa, and as they settled Alex's sobs became louder.

_***Ashes***_

_'SLAP' _the sound filled the pub as the blonde Ray had been chatting up slapped him. Roars of laughter could be heard from Sam and Chris who were unable to contain their sheer amusement. "You knew! You bloomin' well knew she wasn't interested!"

"We're sorry mate, we 'onestly didn't know" they said before bursting out laughing again.

Annie took the opportunity while no one was watching and went up to Alex's room, grabbing a bottle of wine as she went. She had been watching Shaz and Alex talking and seen how upset the older woman had gotten. She had now known Alex and Shaz long, but since the first day they had met they had gotten on well. As she entered the flat she saw Alex in tears. "How is she?" whispered Annie to Shaz.

"Not good, she misses him like hell."

Alex knew the pair were talking about her but she also knew they cared. Looking at the clock she saw it was half eight and couldn't help but wonder what Gene would be doing. _Either in Luigi's propping up the bar or drinking in his office. Either way getting laddered. _Into the distance she whispered "I miss you Gene" as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**Please pretty please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope its ok! Thanks for your review! **_

_**Please enjoy….and leave me a review**_

_**Chears me dears **_

_**Enjoy me lovelies **_

_**(random mood :P)**_

Gene Hunt sat at him dimly lit desk staring at the glass in front of him. It was strange, usually when he took someone into the railway arm he'd just go the bar, get drunk and that was that. But this time the pain just didn't seem to want to be drowned. Even after Sam and Annie, yeah it had taken slightly longer, but not this long. This time was completely different; this time drinking just didn't seem the same without his Bolly sat next to him. He used to drink to get back at her, occasionally to thank her, but mainly to get back at her. _Wonder what they're doing now. Ray's probably chatting up some lass that is way out of his league, Chris, Sam Shaz and Annie laughing at him. But what about Bolly? Chatting up some pompous git most likely. _He knew she wouldn't be and that he was kidding himself. Yeah she had been like that at first, then again weren't they all. But she had changed.

"Ya mind if I get off now Guv.?" Asked the young WPC. She was tired, he could tell. Her strong Yorkshire accent only came through when she was tired.

"No luv, 'cause ot. Ya get off 'n' I'll see ya tomorra."

WPC Zara Thompson, god how similar to Shaz she was/ Always the first to be in and the last to leave. Desperate to prove herself worthy of being in CID. Worked hard and kept her head down, unlike DI John Chapman. He really was useless. So much so that Gene had had to demote him to DS only a week after he had arrived. He assumed getting promoted must be easier in 2010. Just turn up and smile. How he missed Bolly's smile. He had been so so stupid to let her go, he hated himself for it every day, he wished more than anything he had let her stay. But it was too late now, she was gone for good and that was it.

_ Nelson hasn't rung. _The thought suddenly dawned on him. It was strange as usually once they had all settled; Nelson would ring to let Gene know. _I need to know if she's okay, if they're all ok. _In he dialled the oh so familiar number he had learnt off by heart so long ago. He sat there, tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited to hear Nelsons strong carbine accent. "'ello, this is da Railway arms, 'ow may I 'elp ya?"

"Nelson, It's Gene."

"Mr. Hunt mon bruv, what a surprise dis is. What may I do for ya?"

"You 'aven't rung Nelson, what the 'ell is goin' on?"

"I must appologise mon bruv, there have been some complications. They haven't, lets say, grasped this world as soon as I would 'ave liked."

"Stop talkin' in bloomin' riddles Nelson, 'ow are they?"

"Sam and Annie are doing well. Chris and Shaz seem to be settling in too."

"Good. Ray?"

"Ray is well, Ray. He chat up a girl, she not interested, he persist, she slap him. Nothing new there mon bruv."

"ha, what about Drake?"

"Alex Drake, she misses you, and I am guessing Mr. Hunt that you miss her too."

"That I suppose I do. Not her Physo rubbish but that view, hell yeah."

"She is a pretty one."

"Promise me something Nelson. Promise me you will look out for her, she ain't as strong as she likes to think she is."

"Don't I always Mr. Hunt?"

"That you do nelson."

Gene hung up on the phone and looked around CID. It was empty. He remembered all the times he and Bolly had stayed late, going of cases, coming up with theories, clearing up the messes of certain DC/DS's. They had spent so much time here together, from the day he carried her in to the time whilst trying to get super mac and they fell asleep nearly holding hands. At that moment all the memories of their time together flooded into his mind.

_Anything to make her happy I told Nelson, sending her back would make her happy, it would make me happy. _But Gene knew he was hoping for the impossible. Nelson wouldn't send her back, he couldn't. Somehow he would have to move on. One way or another.

"I miss you Bolly Kecks." He whispered into the silence….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Discliamer: not mine …. Boohoo**_

_**So…. thanks so very much for all reviews considering this is my fist A2A story I am over whelmed. :O**_

_**If any of you like NCIS too….or fancy a bit of my writing I have a ncis a2a crossover up, please take a look.**_

_**Anyways thanks again and enjoy…**_

Nelson looked around the bar, most of the regulars had gone home now, and just the odd few stragglers were about to leave now too. Ray had joined Sam and Chris now after realising that the blonde wasn't interested. Nelson knew it was closing time, but when he looked over, he knew they were all beginning to realise Alex wasn't happy and were trying to decide what to do without taking the mick, which was proving especially hard for ray. Something inside Nelson told him to let them stay. Annie and Shaz walked in, Nelson secretly had a soft spot for Shaz. He liked the way that she always put others before herself, and liked to think that maybe he saw a bit of himself in the younger woman. "She alright?" he questioned the two women.

"As well as she'll ever be without Gene. She cried herself to sleep over him, and as long s they are apart it won't be the last time. IT's all been made worse by us lot though." Said Shaz. " Me and Chris, you and sam all loved up, even Ray flirting, I mean it cant be easy for her. Each time remembering the fact that that could never be her and the Guv. We've ll been so caught up in our own lives that we didn't give a second thought to the ma'am. She has always been there for me when I needed her, yet when she has really needed one of us, we didn't even give her a second glance."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm the keeper of da pub, and it's my job t'look after y'all. I'm t'one who failes. I wish there was something I could do to 'elp. I spoke t'Mr. 'Unt earlier and 'e missed 'er as mush as she does 'im. 'E asked me t'do anything I could to make 'er 'appy, but 'ow do you make a woman who's just lost the love of 'er life 'appy?" questioned Nelson.

"I don't know Nelson, but I do know we will all do as much as we can." Stated Annie before they left Nelson to join the others.

"Ray what happened to your face? It's bright red! You haven't been playing with your makeup again have you?" questioned Shaz.

"Blonde slapped 'im didn't she." Said Chris as the rest of the group burst out laughing again.

"Anyway…'ow is Alex? We saw you take 'er out Shaz." Questioned Sam. HE was always the one who knew when to get the conversation back on track., Out of them all he was the sensible one yet had a laugh at the same time too.

"She misses the Guv." Stated Annie. "You know, them two must have been really close. In all those years I sent working with him I don't think I ever truly saw him in love."

"I couldn't imagine it at first, but you jus' kinda got used to the idea. One minute 'e thought she were a post tart, next 'e 'ated 'er and she called 'im a mas…mos…mis…-" struggled Ray.

"A misogynistic pig." Corrected Shaz.

"YE, what she said. One minute they were arguing the next they were on dates 'n' stuff. You never knew what they'd be like next."

"We knew they liked each other before they did." Said Shaz.

"Anyway what were you lads talking about earlier? you looked deep in conversation." Questioned Annie.

"We were on about Alex and how she misses the Giv, I wished we could get him to come up. She'd be so 'appy and if he misses her as much as she misses him then so would he be." Said Sam.

"'E will be missing her." Added Ray. "And Terry's lot'll be 'appy to get rid a 'im, 'e'll be expecting 'em to solve all the cases n' 'e won't stop tellin' 'em 'ow useless the are. If only 'e 'and't been so stubborn then 'e'd 'ave come up 'n; all this wouldn't 'ave 'appened. But he wouldn't."

"It wasn't he wouldn't Ray, I was that he couldn't. He can't come and be with her." Said Sam in a gentle voice.

"What if we swap it around?" said Shaz. "The Guv can't come up 'ere so why don't we send the ma'am back to him. All we'd need to do would be persuade Nelson then we kill two birds with one stone, their both happy."

"NO NO I'M NOT 'AVING THIS. WE ALL MISS 'IM TOO, BUT WE'VE 'AD TO DEAL WITH THE FACT WE AIN'T GONNA SEE 'IM AGAIN SO SO DOES SHE!" shouted Ray after having had enough,

"We're not the ones who are alone though are we? I've got Annie, Chris has Shaz and you have every blonde you could want. But what about Alex, eh? Who has she got? No one that's who, she is on her own. I can't believe you would be so selfish and insensitive Ray. All these years I have known you I never thought that you were like that!" announced a shocked Sam.

"Is everything alright?" Questioned Nelson who had heard raised voices and come to investigate.

" Ye we are fine thanks Nelson." Replied Sam. "Just a disagreement."

"That's fine then."

Actually Nelson, could we ask you something?" asked Shaz.

"Yes of course you may."

"Well you know the Guv cannot come up here to the ma'am."

"I do."

"Well, why can't we send the ma'am to the Guv? I mean, don't let the whole pub know, just let her go out of the back door one night."

"I suppose I could. But you must all agree that Alex and Only Alex is leaving."

"We agree." Spouted up Ray to everyone's surprise, Shaz gave him a little smile.

"Okay, and Alex must know she is a keeper, and keep this a secret until the time is right."

"If there was anyone more perfect for the job then I haven't met them. She is a mother so will look after them and as for keeping a secret well she kept where she was from a secret for 3 years. She will be perfect for the job." Stated Shaz, she knew she would miss the older woman, but if it made her happy then she knew that happiness was well deserved.

"Okay, I will grant permission fro Alex to leave." They all smiled. "One more thing." Stated Nelson only to receive a handful of worried looks off of them all. "When shall she go?" Looks were exchanged from everyone.

"Tomorrow evening, the guv will still be in his office and that'll be the first place she will go. But when the pub is quiet." Sated ray. They all nodded, and so it was agreed, tomorrow night the ma'am would leave, smiling they all went back to drinking, only this time they had something to drink for. Nelson joined in and Shaz went to get Alex so she could join in.

No one would mention what tomorrow would bring that night. For one reason-it was too bitter sweat. So, that night was spent laughing with old friends, smiling and doing what they did best for their last night together – getting bladdered.

_**Penny for your thoughts?**_

_**(please review)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A2A ain't mine _**

**_thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot. Please enjoy and keep them coming _**

**_xxx_**

The first few morning rays of sunlight shone into Gene's office. He was awake, and staring into space, in fact he wasn't even sure if he had been asleep. After speaking to Nelson last night he had laughed at the fact that Ray hadn't changed and was still getting it wrong with birds, not to mention still getting slapped 'round the chops. He remembered being slapped by Bolly. Just after that whole thing where he had called her a bitch, and after she had told him the truth about her being from 2008 and he hadn't believed her. Instead he'd called her a liar and a bad mother near enough. He regretted saying that as soon as the words had left his mouth, but he'd never gotten round to apologising, not with him shooting her, then Keats and them finding out the truth. Everything had gotten in the way. He smiled at the thought of the wedding that he was to attend when he went up. After that he just sat at his desk thinking about how he'd been happy when she was with her, wishing he'd let her stay.

What the 'manc lion' and hard as nails guv of CID didn't know though, was that in simply a matter of hours, he would be reunited with the woman whom had plagued his thoughts for the last few weeks.

_Ashes to Ashes_

The sun shone through the blinds of Alex's flat waking the sleeping woman up. She tossed over to look at her clock, 11 00. She felt rough; she hadn't felt this rough in a long time. She racked her brain attempting to remember last night. She defiantly remembered Shaz taking her down to the bar at about 22 00, but the last thing she remembered was Shaz and annie dancing around and singing karaoke to 'Girls just wanna have fun', then she remembered dancing with Sam and Ray to Uptown girl. _God I must have been drunk _ she thought to herself. Alex drake was unable to remember anything else from the previous night, nor what time she had gotten to bed. Yet she did know she must have well and truly being hammered as she was still wearing the previous nights cloths.

The brunette then got up, yet left the blinds shut due to the pounding of her head. She grabbed a glass of water and some pain killers before going for a shower. By 11 45 alex had showered, washed her hair and dug out some make up, and changed her cloths. She was now sat of the sofa drinking coffee. She had her tight skinny jeans on which she remembered Gene had loved, her black boots on and a blazer and t-shirt on. Alex had brushed her hair and clipped her fringe back. Alex looked in the mirror and decided she looked more presentable than she had for the last few weeks.

Alex walked into the bar and pulled up a stool before asking Nelson for a coffee. Chris, Annie, Shaz,, Sam and Ray were all sat in the corner and looking very rough. By the looks of it they were all drinking very strong coffee. "Looking good Alex!" Sam shouted over as he remembered it was her last day. In reply alex put on a fake smile and tossed her hair.

"She doesn't look that sad today." Stated Ray in a whisper.

"Ray! No wonder you never have a long term relationship. She isn't happy, she's putting it on. Whenever a woman is sad, instead of making everyone else sad they put on a mask to make everyone think they're happy." Stated Shaz.

"Come sit with us!" Annie Shouted over as she remembered it was the older woman's lat day. And so Alex did. After the previous nights drinking the ladies stayed away from the alcohol, yet they had another reason too. They all wanted Alex sober for her reunion with the guv. Yet by 16 00 the lads were already beck on the bear.

As Alex's last few hours passed she began once more the miss the man who had controlled her thoughts more than ever for the lat few weeks, she didn't realise that their reunion would be in just a few hours. IT had been decided that Alex was to leave at 18 15 as any earlier and Terry's lot would still be there, any later and they risked the Guvs not being there.

At 18 00 on the dot Nelson decided to start the proceedings.

"Alex, may I have a word?" He questioned, she walked over to join. "I cannot remember which songs were sung last night, I was wanting to put them in my speech and embarrass them you see."

Alex just laughed. "My memory is slightly hazy Nelson, but Shaz and Annie did 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' and myself Chris and Ray did 'Uptown Girl'."

"I remember now. You know your friends are very worried about you."

"I know, I don't mean to worry them Nelson"

"I know you don't. Is it me or is it warm in her? Do you mind if we step outside?"

"No of course not." The pair stepped outside and Alex looked around, then it hit her that she knew exactly where she was. She recognised the street, and the houses. "We, We're in Fenchurch, oh my god, Nelson we're in Fenchurch, I'm back thank you ever ever so much." HE smirked at her, and she smiled as bright as day.

She was back, she was a=back, and with all her might she hoped Gene was there too…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Ashes to ashes :'(**_

_**A/N- For my first ashes story I'm over whelmed with the response, you are all amazing. Thanks for every review, add, alert and to all you silent reader-thank you.**_

_**Sorry for the delay, life has run away with me! **_

_**I originally wrote this story about a year ago or more, I didn't like it at the time which is why I've changed it a little. **_

_**If you like NCIS then please check out my crossover and review for me, it'd mean a lot. **_

_**Thank you all again and sorry for the delay. **_

_**Please enjoy the final chapter **_

Gene was still in his office. The clock read 18:05. He'd sent them all home, they hadn't been getting anywhere on the case anyway, the ransom demand was in some code that no one could figure out. _God why do kidnappers have to be so well bloody educated? If only Bolly where here, she'd figure it out. _He'd be buying her and himself a drink now if she were, if she hadn't gone, if he hadn't sent her away.

"Oi!" he shouted noticing WPPC Zara Thompson was still sat down working. "I told ya t'go 'ome, either that or t'pub."

"Sorry Guv, wanted t'finish of this paperwork, then I saw DS Chapman 'and't done 'is inident report so i-"

"Go 'ome! I'll deal wi'Chapman's mess."

"I don't mind-"

"'Ome, now! Or I'll 'ave ya doin' my paperwork an' all, an' then ya will mind. Go."

"Cheers guv." HE smiled back at the young WPC, she'd make a fine copper one day. He watched as she grabbed her coat and bag and left CID.

_Ashes to Ashes_

"Alex I know you're 'appy t'be back but ya must understand things are different now." Stated Nelson.

"How do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well you know things you didn't last time, things that no-body else must know."

"I understand."

"You are also aware myself and Mr. 'Unt are keepers of this world?"

"I am."

"Well you are too now. You 'ave t'look after the arriver's yet keep 'em from the truth until the time is right. Mr. 'Unt 'as been doing this job for years so listen to 'im. 'E aint always right but some a the time 'e is. You understand?"

"I do, may I see Gene now?"

"Yeah. I will walk you to the station, it is not safe for a pretty woman like yourself to be walking these streets at night as you are aware."

"Thank you." She replied.

They linked arms and walked together, laughing and joking about the things that arivers had done over the years. The walk that was in reality but a few minutes long seemed to last for an eternity for Alex as she made her way to see the man who had dominated her thought for the past weeks, the man whom she loved. Once they finally stopped outside of the station Alex looked at Nelson.

"Thank you for everything Nelson, and I truly mean that." Said Alex as a smile graced her lips.

"You are very much welcome Alex. You seem nervous, am I right?"

"Yeah I am a bit."

"You'll be fine, here, give this to Mr. Hunt for me." Stated Nelson handing the lady a large brown envelope.

"What is in it?"

"Your transfer papers. If anyone asks you were up in York for the last 3 weeks but it wasn't your cup of tea so you put in for a transfer back."

"Okay, wow, you thought of everything." She starred at the steps. "Well I guess it's now or never. Are you coming Nelson, I'm sure Gene would love to see you, old friends re-united and all."

"No Alex, I must get back to the others, but I will see you again. Hopefully with Mr. Hunt next time."

"Yeah, hopefully with Gene too. Thanks Nelson, and say it to the rest of them too. They are the best friends a girl could with for."

"I will my dear."

Ales gave him a good bye hug and a kiss on the cheek before going. Walking up those steps she felt sick with nerves, yet, the sense of excitement over whelmed all those fears as she neared the door.

_Ashes to Ashes_

Gene was still in his office. Yet now he had decided to actually get on with some of that paperwork that was forming a mountain on his desk. When he hears shoes he simply assumed it was WPC Thompson. "Thompson, I thought I told ya t'go 'ome? I meant it 'bout the paperwork an' all ya know!"

"I know I've not been around but I didn't think three weeks was enough for you to forget my name. As for your paperwork I am doing no more it from now on." Stated Alex.

"Bolly! I sent you t'pub!" Said Gene looking up to look at his former DI. H moved his gaze to look at her staring back at him. He couldn't believe he was hearing that voice again, the voice he thought he'd never hear again. "What the 'ell ya doin' 'ere Bolls? Did ya not get it? Y'were meant to stay in t'pub, not just walk out when ya got bored!

"I wasn't happy Gene! Hell they all noticed it, ever Ray, so they asked Nelson and he said he would send me back."

"Right course 'e did, pigs fly an' all Bolly!"

"I'm Bloody lying Gene!"

"Nelson doesn't just send people back-"

"Well he send me back so get over it. My transfer papers." She said handing over the envelope. "Go on Gene, they don't contain the plague! I'm a keeper now, just like you, please believe me Gene." She said in a softer tone. She was beginning to think he didn't want her back, that he'd sent her up there to get rid of her. That he would send her back. HE stood there in the middle of his office staring at the papers unable to believe what was happening. Gene?" she said in barely more than a whisper.

"I…I believe you Bolls, I do. I…I just can't believe it's actually happening." HE said with a true smile on his face, one she hadn't seen in a very long time. Alex slowly closed the gap between them, placed her hand on his cheek and slowly kissed him with all the passion and love she had had build up inside her since she'd left. Once they parted for air he hugged her tight, feeling she was really there, really back in his arms. Pulling away he looked at her.

"Bloody 'ell bolls, you were skinny before 'and, there's nowt on ya! When did ya last eat?"

"I dunno, food hasn't really been on my mind."

"Come on let's get you to luigi's." He said placing his arm around her waist, and walking her out. They both smiled at the feeling.

"Gene?"

"Yes?" he mimicked.

"What car have you got now the quatro's dead?"

Their laughter rang out through CID that night, and not for the last time. That night was the start of something long, something special, and something that lasted a life time. When the time did finally come for them both to hand in their badges and return to the pub, they returned happy, married and with smiles on their faces. Gene and Alex were happy, and CID had their pain in the ass guv, and argumentative DI back. Things were back to how they were meant to be, things were right.

And it was all thanks to the power of friends…

**-The End-**

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Anonymous reviews are on by the way!**_

_**So please, leave me a little note to say what you thought,**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Fashiongirl97 **_


End file.
